matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Military Might
* ** ** * |type = Primary |grade = |released = 16.9.0 |efficiency/_damage = *58 (Primary) *59 (GL) |fire_rate = *99 (600 rpm) (Primary) *10 (GL) |capacity = *50 (max 750) (100 default) (Primary) *1 (max 9) (3 in default) (GL) |mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0) |accuracy = |theme = Military-themed |cost = 430 |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = * * }} The Military Might is a Primary weapon released in the 16.9.0 update. Appearance It is a military-tanned assault rifle with the non-removable stock, 50-round thick (in length) magazine, 8X sniper scope, handguard with an underbarrel grenade launcher (based from the M203), and the barrel. Strategy It deals great damage, good fire rate, above-average capacity, good mobility and cutting-edge accuracy. Tips *Use this weapon in long ranges to maximize the use of scope. *Its grenade launcher is ideal for area denial attacks. *As always, aim for the head to deal extra damage. *Its scope can be used to pick off targets from long ranges. *It has a fairly large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *You can use the underbarrel grenade launcher if: **Someone: ***Tries to engage you in close-short range attacks. ***Tries to melee you. ***Are grouped together in fighting against you. ***Is hiding behind solid objects. **You: ***Are flying using a Jetpack. ***Wish to severely damage multiple enemies in a single hit without having to switch to a dedicated explosive weapon. *This weapon's accuracy is quite high that you can use it as a makeshift sniper weapon. *Equip with high mobility weapons if you wish to flee faster. *It is one of the best Primaries for long range attacks. *Use this against very mobile targets. *Its 8X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges, but be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's 99.5% (as gauged) accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Take the enemy by surprise, as assaulting them will most likely get you killed, no matter the range. *Avoid frequently engaging its users in close-range, since the grenade launcher discourages you from doing so. *Any one-shot kill weapons can be proven victorious. *Rain explosives in order to disorient its users. *The jetpack can be used to escape these users, but be aware that they can still kill you fairly easily with this weapon, even if they are not a really skilled person. *Be sure to find cover to avoid getting volleyed (common sense really). Custom Skin Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *It is one of the Primaries that are equipped with an underbarrel grenade launcher and is shaped like a sniper rifle. *It looks like an automatic version of the Elephant Hunter, except that the desert camouflage has been replaced to a desert tan. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Primary Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary